WildCat
by Celestial Dragonstar
Summary: Tohma's past...what lies behind his ever present smile?


**TiTle: WildCat**

**Author: Me**

**Rating: PG13**

**Summary: Tohma's past….have you ever wondered about it?**

**Standard disclaimers apply. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1. I don't know you**

"Wow! This place is sooooo awesome!"

Shuichi squealed as the gang entered a well known bar conveniently named WildCat located in the heart of Tokyo. Their group comprised of the said vocalist, as well as Yuki, Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi, Noriko, Tatsuha, K, Sakano and Mika. Bad Luck's newly released album has entered number one within days of its release, and everyone was in good spirits, even the president of NG Records himself who suggested this celebration. It was funny because the mastermind of this plan was now the one who is missing the action.

" Ne Mika, what happened to Tohma?"

Noriko asked as she scanned the crowd for a sign of the blond genius of Nittle Grasper.

"He said that he will be a little late in getting here because he still has to take care of some things. When I left him, he was still looking for his favorite black hat which he lost earlier. He said we can start ordering without him and he'll just catch up."

Mika explained as the group seated themselves at a table. Yuki immediately hailed a waitress since he is in dire need of a strong drink right now, with all these crazy lights and loud music. The squealing of the two vocalists didn't help either. God, why did he agree to this again?

The waitress arrived with their drinks, and Noriko proceeded to pester them to go dancing already. She was cut off with Ryuichi's whine.

"We can't dance without Tohma na no da! He has to be present! Kumagorou insists on it na no da!"

Noriko grumbled and pouted. Just as she was to retort back an answer, they heard a commotion near the entrance of the bar. Various people were pointing and starring at something, and the group was nervously wondering if their cover was blown.

'I hope not. I don't want to leave especially when a miracle happened and Yuki came with us!' Shuichi sighed.

Pretty soon the whispers got stronger, and they were able to hear the conversation of the two girls closest to their table.

"Blonde god….just walked in……often goes to this bar….OH My God! HE IS COMING THIS WAY!"

Sure enough, as this "blonde god" came closer the crowd parted like the red sea and the group was able to take their first good look at the guy. The reaction was instantaneous.

Mika and Noriko started drooling. Shuichi and Ryuichi gasped and the rest of the crew were wearing surprised looks. A blonde god indeed.

The guy looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties, and he looked delicious. His fine blonde hair was messy in a sexy way, and he had a slender yet masculine build. He wore a blood red shirt that clung to his torso and arms, along with leather-pants-that-had-all-the-rips-in-the-right-places and clung to his legs like second skin. His ensemble was completed with black leather boots.

The group still had their stunned faces on when the guy languidly approached their table. Noriko was about to start hyperventilating when the addressed them with a smile, and in a soft voice said.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to work late to finish signing the new contracts. I hope you weren't waiting long."

No one responded. They cannot place the appearance of the guy but the voice sounded very familiar. Even Yuki Eiri was stumped at this situation.

Before they could contemplate his identity further, the guy's attention shifted to someone who called him from the crowd.

"WildCat! It's been awhile! So how's it going?" , the brunette newcomer greeted the blonde while thumping him on the back. The blonde smiled at him.

"I'm good. Anyway, I have business here right now…." and at this the blonde guy pointedly looked over his shoulder at the bewildered group.

"Oh, it's time huh? Well then, I'll leave you to your devices. Tell me how it turns out, ok? See ya! At this the brunette turned and disappeared in the crowd. The blonde then turned to the group.

"Sorry about that. So I see that you've ordered already." the blonde said as he sat down on the empty seat for Tohma. He then signaled to the waitress.

After the blonde placed his order, the waitress quietly informed him that his favorite hat has been found and was placed in his office. The waitress then gave a little curtsy to the blonde before she turned to get his drink.

_Favorite hat?_, Mika thought. _Can it be? _

Apparently, Noriko was thinking of the same thing. Then realization hit her and she suddenly screamed, "Tohma!.. Is that you?"


End file.
